La Princesse de Glace
by Tenshitsu
Summary: Une mission qui peut rapporter beaucoup de Jewels ? Ca ça intéresse Natsu ! Il traine donc Lucy, Happy et Gray avec lui, avant de découvrir que la mission est en fait HORRIIIIBLE !
1. La Princesse de Glace

- Eh Mira, tu aurais une mission pour moi ?

- Oh bien sûr Natsu. Que veux-tu ? Demande la demoiselle.

- Une qui rapporte beaucoup.

- Et de ton niveau bien sûr. Hum…J'ai celle-ci elle…

- Ok ça me va !

Natsu attrape la feuille que Mirajane lui tend et se rend chez Lucy, où Gray et Happy sont déjà.

- Eh les amis, j'ai une mission !

Gray se relève de la chaise où il était installé.

- Enfin !

Lucy, elle, ne dit rien. Happy a la bouche remplie de saumon, mais il regarde Natsu tout en mastiquant. Il semble heureux pour son ami.

- Alors, quelle est la mission ? Demande Lucy, curieuse.

- Aucune idée. Je sais juste qu'elle a lieu dans une région pas très loin de Fiores. Elle s'appelle Avantis.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, murmure Lucy, pensive.

- Peu importe ça rapporte ! Allons-y !

Natsu tire Lucy. Ils sont suivis de Gray et Happy, le premier râlant, le deuxième chantant. Dans le train, le sourire de Natsu a disparu.

- Tu as encore le mal des transports ? C'est pathétique.

- Gray…

- Non Lucy ne lui trouves pas d'excuses.

Le train se stoppe enfin, au grand soulagement de Natsu, qui se précipite hors du wagon, le teint verdâtre. Il est rejoint par ses amis dehors et constate alors quelque chose d'horrible.

- Il fait froid ici !

- Ah ! Je savais que ça me rappelait quelque chose Avantis ! La ville de glace ! S'écrie Lucy, ravie de se souvenir.

- Qu…Quoi ? Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? Eructe Natsu.

- Tu m'as traîné sans me laisser parler.

Le regard de Natsu se porte sur le paysage. Tout semble fait de glace, et le temps est gelé. Enfin il tombe dessus. Un immense palais sculpté dans la glace. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Surprenant.

- C'est tellement beau ! S'exclame Lucy. Tu dois te sentir dans ton élément, n'est-ce pas Gray ?

Ce dernier ne répond pas à la question.

- Natsu, quelle est la mission ?

- Maintenant que je sais que je vais devoir travailler pour un mage de glace, je suis plus très enthousiaste. Quoi ! 500000 Jewels !

- Hein ! S'écrient en chœur Lucy et Happy.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Ta quête…Elle ne consiste pas à défendre la Princesse Pandora ?

- Euh…

Natsu lit la feuille.

- Si. Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Ca fait des années que cette annonce est sur le panneau. Je doute qu'elle soit encore d'actualité. M'enfin…Allons tout de même jeter un coup d'œil.

Le petit groupe se dirige donc jusqu'au château. A côté, ils sont vraiment minuscules. Natsu prend le heurtoir de glace en forme de lion et frappe contre la porte, elle aussi en glace. Quelque part, une voix résonne.

- Qui est là ?

- Bonjour ! Nous sommes de Fairy Tail ! Nous venons pour la mission. Protéger la princesse, répond haut et fort Natsu.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous avons posté cette annonce. Pourquoi n'arrivez vous que maintenant ?

- Nous n'y avons jamais prêté attention jusqu'auparavant.

La porte s'ouvre sur un petit homme ratatiné, à la longue moustache blanche et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique.

- J'espère que vous n'essayez pas de me duper, je connais des sorts redoutables. Bien maintenant suivez moi.

- Où allons-nous ? S'enquiert Lucy.

- Voir la princesse quelle question.

Arrivés près de la chambre de la fameuse princesse, un cri résonne. Le petit homme sursaute.

- La princesse !

Ni une ni deux, Natsu enfonce la porte de glace, qui se brise en milliers de cristaux de glace. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond d'or, avec de grands yeux gris, l'observe étrangement. Un petit cercle d'argent est posé sur sa tête, et alors Natsu sait que c'est elle la princesse. Sa robe, d'un rose pâle, ne la rend que plus blafarde. La princesse est en effet peu bronzée. Sa peau est presque aussi blanche que la neige.

- Euh…Excusez moi.

Le petit homme rentre, suivi du reste du groupe.

- Princesse Pandora, vous n'avez rien ! S'écrit-il, fou d'inquiétude.

- Non mon brave Hyrul. Qui sont ces gens ?

- Voici les courageux mages qui vont vous protéger.

- Euh…

- Non princesse ne refusez pas. Votre père s'est donné tant de mal !

- Cet homme vient de détruire ma porte !

Le long doigt pâle de la princesse désigne Natsu.

- Si vous n'aviez pas crié, ça ne serait pas arrivé, ronchonne t-il.

- Je crie si je veux.

- Pourquoi ce cri effrayant princesse ? Demande Lucy poliment.

La princesse s'empourpre.

- Je…C'est elle qui a fait ce cri, pas moi.

Elle montre maintenant une étrange bête, ressemblant à un oiseau mais pas tout à fait.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! S'exclame Hyrul. Le templier doré peut imiter tout ce qu'il entend.

L'espèce d'oiseau décide justement de répéter ce que Hyrul vient de dire, et ce avec une ressemblance étonnante.

- Navrée de vous avoir inquiétés, s'excuse la princesse.

Elle fait glisser son regard sur les mages venus la protéger, et son regard est accroché par Gray. Elle se sent maintenant étrange. Comment n'a t-elle pas pu le remarquer auparavant ?

- Gray ?

Tous la fixent, étonnés, sauf Gray.

- Comment connaissez vous le nom de Gray ? S'étonne Lucy.

Mais Gray s'avance un peu et lance à la princesse :

- Yo Pandora.

Lucy prend une mine horrifiée.

- Voyons Gray, ne lui parles pas avec autant de familiarité !

- Ca fait un bail…Ajoute le jeune homme en guise de réponse.

- Oui…Répond Pandora, fixant du coin de l'œil son lit, visiblement très embêtée.


	2. La Princesse et la Bête

Stupéfaits, les autres observent la scène.

- Gray...tu la connais ? Demande d'un ton plutôt étrange Natsu.

- Oui, se contente de répondre celui-ci.

- Princesse je ne comprends pas...Commence Hyrul.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Gray était mon premier amour.

Tous se glacent d'effroi.

- Mais alors...La princesse a elle aussi été ton premier amour Gray ? Demande Lucy.

- Non.

- Kya Gray ! S'écrie Lucy.

- Je n'ai jamais répondu au sentiment de la princesse.

- C'est honteux ! Crie Hyrul.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave mon brave Hyrul, déclare Pandora, un faible sourire au bout des lèvres. A présent nous avons grandi. N'est-ce pas Gray ?

Ce dernier ne répond rien, la mine renfrognée.

- Ah ah ne fais pas cette tête. Moi en tout cas je ne t'aime plus du tout, ajoute Pandora, l'air hautain.

- Princesse ! S'exclame Lucy, choquée.

- C'est ton droit, répond Gray.

- D'ailleurs la princesse va se marier bientôt.

A cette remarque, les joues de la concernée prennent des couleurs.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas, lui. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est attiré que par le pouvoir.

- Justin vous aime princesse.

- Sottises. Tu ne vois plus clair Hyrul. La seule chose qu'il aime et convoite, c'est mes pouvoirs et mes richesses.

- Princesse...Commence Hyrul.

- Suffit ! Nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps. Vas donc aider mon père et laisses moi seule ici.

- Vous ne serez pas seule princesse, nous serons là ! Dit joyeusement Happy.

La princesse lui sourit, puis se tourne vers Lucy.

- J'aimerai vous parler jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi seulement elle ? S'écrie Natsu, indigné.

- Je dois lui parler de filles à filles. Alors vous trois, hors de ma chambre. Et emmenez Hyrul avec vous. Et fermez la p...Je n'ai plus de porte c'est vrai.

- Vous n'avez qu'à en reconstruire une ! Raille Natsu, décidément de mauvais poil.

- Excellente idée, mais avant sortez d'ici !

Les trois hommes et le chat sortent. Puis Pandora lève les deux mains. La glace en sort et construit une porte, de plus en plus haute. Enfin terminée, la princesse se tourne vers Lucy. Ses grands yeux gris dévisagent la jeune fille.

- Rassures moi, et dis moi que Gray n'a aucune femme dans sa vie.

Lucy fait les gros yeux, surprise. Ainsi la princesse aime toujours Gray ?

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

- N...Non voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ! S'indigne la royale jeune fille, les joues à nouveau colorées.

- Pourquoi vous intéresser à lui alors ?

- Ce...Cet idiot peut se mettre dans la galère avec une femme.

- Moui...Vous craignez juste qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Bien que vous affirmiez le contraire, vous l'aimez toujours.

- Pas du tout.

- Ne vous énervez pas princesse, répond Lucy, embarassée.

Les joues de la princesse reprennent leur couleur blafarde, et elle regarde son étrange animal, qui réclame de sortir de sa cage.

- Non pas maintenant.

L'oiseau se calme, tout du moins en apparence. Soudain la cage se brise en plusieurs morceaux.

- Je rêve Yokino. tu as encore utilisé le charme du glaçon pour sortir ! Tu es incorrigible.

La princesse lève les mains, et la cage redevient telle qu'avant, mais l'oiseau est dehors. Pandora lève la main vers lui, et il vient s'installer sur elle, ses grandes ailes déployées.

- Là. Tu devrais apprendre la patience ma fille. Tu veux la caresser ?

La question s'adresse évidemment à Lucy.

- N...

-Elle est très gentille je te l'assure.

Lucy approche sa main de l'oiseau, tremblante. Et enfin elle entre en contact avec les plumes.

- Oh elle est si douce.

La princesse sourit, heureuse. La porte s'ouvre.

- On peut rentrer maintenant ?

- Natsu ! S'exclame Lucy. C'est mal élevé d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille ! Qui plus est d'une princesse !

Mais le jeune homme s'en contrefiche, tout comme Gray et Happy, qui entrent eux aussi.

- Tu as toujours cette sale bête.

- C'est toi la sale bête, Gray Fullbuster, décréte d'un ton froid Pandora.

- Moi ? Une sale bête ? A ce que je sache c'est cet animal qui m'a mordu, et jamais l'inverse.

- Tu as vu comment tu lui parles ? Pas étonnant qu'elle te morde ! Tu n'es qu'une brute.

Gray en perd ses moyens.

- Tu dis juste ça parce que la petite princesse est frustré que je l'ai repoussé.

- Pas du tout ! Propeste Pandora, dont les joues virent au cramoisi.

- Et moi je suis sûr que si. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à croire qu'on est pu te refuser quelque chose.

- Tu m'agaces !

- Princesse où allez vous ? S'enquiert Lucy, inquiéte.

- Dans le jardin. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Prenez le longtemps, princesse, lance Gray d'un ton sarcastique en appuyant sur le princesse.

Cette dernière revient sur ses pas.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- L'inverse est également vrai ! S'emporte le jeune homme.

La princesse, à court de mots, quitte la pièce, suivie de son oiseau.

- Avoues, tu en pinces pour elle, dit Natsu d'un ton moqueur.

- La ferme Natsu ! Tu racontes que des conneries !

Et sur ces mots, Gray sort lui aussi de la chambre.


End file.
